The Unspoken Rule
by FlamingTurtle64
Summary: There is an unspoken rule in the Fairy Tail guild. NEVER make jokes about Igneel. What happens when Gray accidentally breaks this rule and Natsu runs off. NaLu (Natsu x Lucy). Mild Jerza (Erza x Jellal). Very Fluffy.


**Hey everyone, FlamingTurtle64 here! So, this is my first Fanfiction where there's actual romance. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild, sipping quietly on her drink. It was a pretty normal day, and like every normal day, Natsu and Gray were fighting over something or other.

"Pink-haired pyro!"

"Naked ice cube!"

"It's a shame Erza isn't here to make them be quiet," Lucy sighed.

"Speaking of which, where is Erza?" The blonde asked Mira, who was currently serving a drink to Laxus.

"She said Jellal was nearby, so she decided to go see him," The devil bartender answered, with a strange glint in her eye.

Immediately knowing what Mira was thinking, Lucy whispered to herself "I hope they become a couple, Erza's been in love with him for a long time."

Suddenly, Natsu and Gray had started arguing again.

"Pervy Popsicle!"

"Flame-brain!"

Lucy had been at the guild for nearly over a year, so she had begun to hear some repeats of their "interesting" ways of describing each other.

"I wonder if they'll think up of any new ones?" Lucy pondered.

As if by chance, Gray suddenly said something that caused the entire guild to go silent.

"The reason Igneel left you was because you was such a terrible student!"

Lucy gasped. She knew it was common for the two to bicker, but Gray had just crossed the line. There was an unspoken rule in Fairy Tail, never make jokes about Igneel, especially about him leaving Natsu.

Gray immediately realizing what he had just said, started to apologize.

"Natsu I-"

Before he could finish however, Natsu had stormed straight up to him and punched him square in the face.

Turning to face the exit, Natsu ran out of the guild hall, anger fuelling him to run further and further away.

Lucy knew she had to go after him. She ran to the one place she thought he would be.

After Lucy had left, Cana suddenly blurted out "Nice going Gray."

"Shut up Cana." Gray snapped back, blood pouring out of his nose.

Natsu sprinted as fast as he could through the forest, not caring about the branches that were smacking into his face, he could care less. He couldn't believe Gray would say something like that. Sure they may have argued a lot, but he just stepped over the mark. Natsu had never said anything about Ur, why did Gray say something about Igneel?

Natsu stopped at a clearing near the side of the river. He curled up into a ball and peered up at the sky, in a very un-Natsu-like fashion.

"I-Igneel, where did you go?"

Suddenly, the pink-haired dragon slayer heard a rustle in the trees.

"Who's there?!" Natsu threatened. He wasn't worried about any enemy attacking; he was more worried about his reputation for being a fierce dragon slayer.

"Natsu, are you alright?"

Natsu's head swiftly turned to the approximate location of the voice.

"W-w… Lucy!" Natsu relaxed, knowing that it was only the blonde haired celestial wizard. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone else yet.

"I-I'm fine." Natsu responded

"You don't look alright." Lucy stated.

Currently, Natsu was half-curled into a ball; his hair all messed up, with his eyes were all red, appearing like he had been crying.

Lucy walked over and knelt beside the weeping dragon slayer.

"Gray realized what he said was wrong, he's really sorry." Lucy said, attempting to make Natsu feel better. However, it wasn't working very well.

"That's not going to bring Igneel back!" Natsu snapped, facing Lucy.

Suddenly, Lucy did something without thinking, which surprised them both. She leaned in and gave Natsu a hug.

"I promise, we'll find Igneel, together." Lucy said, tilting her head closer to the dragon slayer.

A single tear drop ran down Natsu's face.

"Thank you Lucy."

Natsu cupped Lucy's cheek and leaned in, kissing Lucy.

It was the day both wizards had been waiting for. It was much more than a kiss. It was sadness, pain, promises, hope, and love.

Eventually they had to break apart so they could catch their breath.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu."

The two stayed in each other's embrace, watching the sun go down, not needing to say anything more.

* * *

**So, how did I go? I'm sorry if Natsu's a tad bit OOC.**

**This is hopefully going to be my last single-chapter Fanfiction for a while, I'm planning a Fairy Tail crossover with an unlikely other fictional universe.**

**Anyway, please review, I love hearing feedback and ways I can improve my writing skills, especially because I'm new to the world of Fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
